


Lost Child

by KarkatHorns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fanfiction, Karkat gets hurt and gets amnesia. He thinks he's a little kid! Everyone needs to look after him now, and it's a real pain. [ADANDONED FIC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Child

The Lost Child

By Claws1010 [DumaFire]

Karkat always found himself stumbling around the veil when he tried to go somewhere. Lots of the others were slobs, leaving around bottles of faygo wherever they pleased and things like that. It was simple that he would slip over one and hit his head, but he never expected what had come next.

-.:Chapter 1:.-

Karkat was holding one of his romcoms, in an irritated mood as usual. He grumbled to himself bitterly as he walked down the stairs to try and find the one room they used as a living room. He was tired, having to wait around 3 YEARS. He figured that would at least put use of all the romcoms he had saved in large piles. He didn't care what anyone said, these were CLASSICS. He huffed to himself, reading the long name of the romcom as he walked along. He didn't take notice to the trash littered around, and tripped over a bottle of faygo that Gamzee had probably left behind. He stumbled back, falling over, and hitting his head harshly against one of the chests. Everything went black.

==> Be Terezi Pyrope.

You are now Terezi Pyrope. Everyone had been doing their usual jobs, mainly just trying to find pastimes since the first two humans arrived. You had been talking to Dave for a while, laughing over his usual antics, if they could be called such. He was now talking with Kanaya and Rose, and it was fun to listen to. You couldn't help but realize that Karkat's been gone for half the day now. You figure he was probably up to his neck in romcoms. You think now might be a good time to bother him, if anything. Everyone else was having fun talking to each other, and mainly learning of a few things in either Alternian or Human culture. You tell Dave and the others that you'll be back, and they crack a few jokes just to send you off. You wander down the stairs, and then are confronted by a strange shuffling sound. What in Alternia?

You find Karkat sitting around, but it seems that he had taken his shoes off for some reason. He had taken off his socks, too, and appeared to be fooling around with his pawfeet? You wonder for a moment if your nose had been broken, because there was something obviously very wrong with this. He didn't smell upset, as he usually was. In fact, he gave off a smell as if someone were to yell at him, he would cry. Like a child. In other words, He had a delicate smell to him, as if he had suddenly fused with Tavros or something. You walk down the stairs, looking over to him, despite the fact you wouldn't be able to see him there. A bit startled, he looks over to you, and then he did something you didn't think you would ever smell him do. He looked up at you with a smile, and in a soft, child-like voice he greeted you. "Hi Terezi!"

You couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. He didn't seem himself, but it didn't seem like he was drunk or high off of something. If so, he would have smelled like Gamzee, and you would have known that smell all too well. You 'glare' at him with one of your most confused expressions, and he sweetly asks "What's wrong?" "Karkat, why are you acting so strange?" You reply. Karkat was growing just as confused as you were. 

==> Be Karkat Vantas

You are now Karkat Vantas. What did she mean by strange? You look over to Terezi, confused by her strange words. It was funny that she looked much… Older than you ever seen her. She looked just as confused as you were, actually! Everything in the room seemed smaller compared to the things in your hive. It was all a bit… weird, really. You looked over to Terezi, getting up to stand. You look around the room some more, and you still don't know how you got here, none the less why you were here. "Hey Terezi… where are we?" you ask, still not yelling. You find it weird that your voice was quite raspy too. I mean, the only time you yelled was when Crabdad was bothering you or you wanted to get his attention. Your voice is deeper than you remember it being, too.

Terezi 'looks' at you, as if she were putting the pieces together, slowly. "We're in the veil, remember?" She states matter-of-factually. You look over to her, shaking your head. "I don't remember ever seeing this room before…." She seems to get an idea after a short pause, giving you one of her trademark smirks. "Karkat, how old are you?" She asks. You find it weird that she would be asking such a question, but then again it was probably for a reason. "I'm… 2 and a half seeps old" you reply. Her smirk disappears, and becomes a look of concern. "… You're not two and a half sweeps. You're six sweeps," she replies. You give her a look as if she spontaneously combusted and was now on fire. Of course you were 3 sweeps old! "Wait here, I'll be right back." You watch her walk off into the distance, and decide to walk around the room to see if there was anything you could do. You pick up the romcom you had dropped earlier, and feel your head beginning to ache. What was that all about?

==> Be Terezi Pyrope

You are now Terezi Pyrope once again, and you have no clue how to explain to everyone what happened. After all, you had never expected something like this. Then again, who would? You wonder who you could tell this to. You would ask Dave, but you doubted he would take this matter seriously enough. Gamzee was Karkat's moirail, but you wouldn't want to be the one to talk to him. Kanaya was accepting of most things, so she would probably try to help as well. Rose was also quite smart, so she could also probably help out with things. Maybe she could find out what happened to him, seeing as she knew a lot of physiology. You start walking over to Kanaya's respiteblock, deciding that even if Rose and Kanaya weren't studying together, you would feel more comfortable talking to a troll than a human you just met. Leaving Karkat to deal with this himself would just be plain unlawful, and you would never do such a thing.

You walk through the veil, smelling your way around. The passageways were familiar and easy to navigate, so it didn't take long for you to stumble over to Kanaya's respiteblock. You knock on her door, and she tells you to come in. She was a bit surprised to see it had been you that had wondered in, but invited you to come along inside anyways. Rose wasn't there, although you hadn't really expected that. Kanaya was making a dress with her sewing machine, and it already looked amazing. However, that wasn't why you were here. You decide to tell her directly. "Something is wrong with Karkat."

==> Be Kanaya Maryam

You had been sewing a dress based off of the main character in the book you and Rose had been reading. It was a big book she had taken from Karkat during his argument with Dave a week or so ago. The story was amazing, showing the complex nature of troll love as well as the overlapping of quadrants. You heard a knock on your door, and thinking Rose was stopping by to pick up something she left earlier, you tell her to come inside. To your surprise, it was Terezi, with a quite concerned look on her face. Her usual grin wasn't there, and you knew something must have been wrong. That's when she told you. "Something is wrong with Karkat."

Of course, you were quite surprised. "I see... Has he been hurt?" you ask, wondering what aspects of 'wrong' she could have been implying. "He doesn't remember a thing, and he believes he is two and a half sweeps years old. I couldn't imagine why, though," she replies. You think over what could of happened, but you think back to the book once more, and realize something. "Did he hit his head somehow? That might explain his amnesia," you reply. Terezi thinks it over. "I'm not sure, but he was sitting on the floor when I first found him. That might explain why," "Oh? Might I ask what he was doing?" She thinks for a moment about something, and her usual grin returns to her. She she begins to laugh. "He was playing with his feet like a grub," she states. You could help but laugh a little along with her, despite the situation. It was strange to picture your 'leader' playing with his feet.

You and Terezi go over to where Karkat had been last. She had told you that he had been in the room everyone used as a living room, reading over the name of a romcom he had probably brought with him before he lost his memory. However, by the time you arrived he was gone. There wasn't a single trace of him left at all, and despite all your searching you couldn't find him.

==> Be Karkat Vantas

[WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created on 7/28/12, and so please don't expect it to be the best story possible! I updated it on 11/08/12, so I hope everything is okay.


End file.
